Exodus: The Last Stand
by HaileytheZombieQueen
Summary: An outbreak has infected the people of Sarasaland and Luigi is there unaware of the crisis but soon he is lead to run and survive throughout the vast island and search for the princess and find his brother. O.C story feel free to join anytime.
1. Chapter 1

Luigi drove down to Daisy's castle at night he had heard that after he passed the neighborhood he would have to face a desert so he insisted night as well drive at night.

Hours had passed since he had left the airport, he checked his phone "No service" it said but he didn't have signal since he had left the airport a few days ago.

He put the phone down and gasped, down the street he saw a person walking slowly across and Luigi hit him, the car quickly went out of control and crashed into a lamp post.

Luigi staggered out of the car and landed on the ground, his head pounded and throbbed, he coughed and felt the side of his face warm.

He groaned and leaned against the car for support. "Urgh. What happened?" He said and looked around and noticed a body lying on the ground behind his car.

Luigi felt himself about to through up from what he saw the body had pale grey skin, torn ragged clothing, and was bent in an odd angle from the hit.

"Is.. is that even human?" He said to himself. Luigi looked around again since his vision had finally cleared and saw he was in the middle of nowhere except down the road was a small town.

"I need to see if someone can help me." Luigi said and ran towards the houses. He approached the first house exhausted and panting for air.

"Hello?" Luigi asked knocking on the door but no one responded. "Anybody home?" He still didn't receive a response.

Luigi decided to go inside since the house seemed abandoned and he inside looked old and dust but the windows were boarded up, furniture was still inside including a fridge and a lamp that seemed to have been recently used.

"Hello?" Luigi asked again until he realized the house was empty and the side of his head was bleeding from the crash. He walked inside and opened the dresser finding a wooden board, a fork, and brown shirt.

"This should do for now." He said grabbing the shirt and sitting on the dirty floor, Luigi cleaned the blood off his face and went upstairs to check to see if anyone was home.

The upstairs seemed worse than down below it was littered with garbage, ut had a empty mattress in the corner of the room and a basebat lying on it. "Empty, I think I should head into town." He said to himself and took the bat just in case.

After leaving the house he walked down the streets to the other homes. The next house had lights inside and Luigi felt happy as he went inside without knocking.

"Oh thank god." Said an old man. The old man wore a red shirt and green pants but a medical mask on his face. "I'm sorry I moved in a few days ago. You must be one of the neighbors."

Luigi felt rude for intruding and confusing the poor old man. "No you see-"

"I guess that doesn't matter now, you're safe here young man." The old man continued.

"What is going on? Where is everyone at?" Luigi asked.

"Oh it all began a few days ago, people began killing one and another and the ones that were dead-" He went silent and composed himself. "Well they didn't stay dead. The neighbors from next door are upstairs just that Peter has lost his mind."

Luigi didn't understand anything from what the old man said but he went up stairs to see what Peter knew.

He jogged upstairs to where a women and man were, the man was sitting in a corner sobbing while his wife tried to calm him down.

"Hello? What is going on?" Luigi asked interrupting the couple.

"Oh hello, my name is Eve. My husband has lost his mind, those things outside have made him crazy." Said the woman who wore a white shirt and shorts but no shoes.

Peter covered his face as he cried. "God! Why has this happened? Why is this happening? We're going to die if we don't leave this place."

Eve ignored Peter and showed Luigi what was outside. "You see that?" She said pointing at three figures underneath a street lamp, they standing and one of them looked up at Eve and Luigi.

"What are those?" Luigi whispered.

"We don't know we call them walkers, they attack and eat people then the dead come back to life." Eve said.

"But I thought zombies come from the dirt or something."

Eve shrugged. "I don't know that's why I call em' walkers. So what are you doing out here?" She asked.

Luigi cleared his throat. "Well I came here on my vacation to see my girlfriend and my car hit one of _them_, I guess and now I am here. "But I am leaving in a minute I can't stay here, I need to know if my brother is ok and my girlfriend too."

"I hope you find your girlfriend." Eve said as Luigi walked back downstairs. His face was hot from embarrassment but he had to leave.

"You're leaving?!" The old man said after Luigi told him what was going on.

"Yes, I have to see the princess and see if my brother is alive he is in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"But son that's miles away probably might take you forever on foot." The old man said with concern. "Well I am not going to stop ya' but here." He said offering Luigi a handgun.

"What?"

"That's a PPM 9, a pistol with a nine bullet clip and here are a few rounds it uses 9mm bullets."

He took the gun and put it in his belt. "Thank you old man I hope someone comes to save you guys."

"Us too." With that Luigi left. The three figures under the street light faced Luigi as soon as he closed the door and quickly the gun felt heavy in his pocket.

"I can't use it, I don't know how to." He thought and grabbed the bat he found instead.

Luigi then scavenged the second house's first floor he spotted two walkers and killed them quickly. After searching the place he had only found shotguns shells but no gun to use them.

Down the street two people were standing at a fence one man was trying to cut it while the other one protected him.

"Damn this." Said the man cutting the fence.

"Hurry up Ed those things could be coming." Said the second. Luigi approached them carefully.

"What's going on?" Luigi asked startling the two.

"The military, they put up this damn fence days ago and since we can't pass through." Said Ed. "But it's hard to get through can you two provide me some cover while I cut my way through this."

Luigi felt nervous but if he wanted to save Daisy he had to do his. "Ok we will."

The second gun already opened fire taking one out. "Hey green guy get over here and help me out!"

Three more zombies came out and the guy was already shooting at them hitting them in the chest which only seemed to slow them down.

"Luigi raised the bat but the guy was getting angry. "Hey you have a gun use it!"

"But I don't know how to." Luigi protested and held the heavy piece of metal.

"Turn off the safety on the side and cock it!" The man ordered and Luigi did as he was told.

"Now fire! Start shooting!"

Luigi raised the gun and pulled the trigger, the gun almost flew out of his hands but he held it tight and kept pulling it the first zombie fell down from his bullets. Luigi dropped the empty clip and slapped in another and joined the shooting.

"Yeah! Taste that ya' flesh eaters!" The man shouted. Ed worked frantically cutting the through the fence. More of them came through neighboring houses and bullets were slashing through the winds and piercing through bodies of the undead.

"I got it! Let's move you guys!" Ed said and the two stopped shooting and crossed the fence leaving the zombie trying to get over it. Luigi had survived his first night of the many that would soon come.

**I am back! I am sorry guys I had taken a break because a while back I had lost my memory after an accident and my brother helped me through with my memory and I can remember allot of things but not all of them but my brother asked me if I can do the follow up to his story "Undead Rising" as a second part, I said yes and now I am back guys!**

**This is an O.C story so please fill this out and I will do my best to put them into the story.**

**Name:**

**appearance on everything your O.C wears:**

**Skills/talents:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**BIO: **

**Anything else I should know like likes and dislikes:**

**I hope you guys join please review if you would like to join or PM me too have a great day! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Luigi found out he was going solo on his trip. After they had escaped the small street the three stood under astreet lamp catching their breath.

"Well," Ed said standing back up. "I guess this is where we split ways."

Luigi looked up at him in disbelief and a sad. "Where will you head off to?" Luigi asked the two.

"We plan on getting out using the boats, we heard over the broadcast of the island evacuation plan." Ed replied.

"You are joining us right?" Said the guy with the gun, Luigi had called him Gunner due to that."

"No I had other plans." Luigi replied again feeling sad. "You see I have to see the princess then go find my brother." Ed and Gunner sighed.

"I doubt this will be a quick thing the castle is a three month's walk and with this things it could take longer than that." Gunner said and scratched the back of his neck with his pistol's barrel.

Ed patted Luigi's shoulder and wished him luck before they had left in their separate path. Luigi had felt the urge to follow, it was hard for him to be alone in such a calamity at least a companion would have his back.

"Bye." He whispered and followed a map he had carried in his pocket before he had left the airport.

The night was harsh and Luigi was forced to rest inside of an abandoned empty vehicle and then head off in the morning to where Ed and Gunner had said was a bigger town. Fear and sorrow had haunted Luigi that night causing his to toss and turn inside of the vehicle, that was the longest night of his life.

The next morning Luigi had quickly gotten out of the car and resumed his travel

"Hello!" He shouted but only to hear his voice's echo respond back to him.

His first stop was a nearby hospital which was destroyed and bodies were scattered across the ground, telephones dangled but none of them worked. Luigi felt his stomach rumble as he found a few cans of soda on the ground and felt better after he had drunk a few.

"I'll take a few with me." He said to himself after his thirst was quenched, he grabbed a bag off the ground and put two sodas that weren't destroyed, then after putting them away he went back outside to the empty streets.

He walked more and more stopping by houses checking vehicles for more survivors, yet he had found none. The streets were clean, the buildings were empty and Luigi wanted to lay on the ground and sob, there was no one there after shouting so much he had already lost hope but he kept going.

He finally stopped at the center of the town and looked at a wall with pictures of millions of missing family members and friends, most of them had been stacked upon.

"This can't be real." Luigi whispered. His lips were cracked and his throat was dry. from not speaking. He walked inside of a boarded up church opening the doors quietly and carefully.

Even inside of the church were dead bodies but a few of them got up as soon as Luigi opened the door, he reached for his pistol and shot two of them but more had risen as they heard the gunshots.

"Oh boy." He whispered and dropped the gun and quickly ran out of the church with the dead right behind him. The dead was chasing him they had followed him like predators growling and moaning with every step.

"Go away!" Luigi screamed and ran faster but the zombies had still followed him. Luigi was stopped by a teenager with some sort of staff.

"A survivor." He said looking at Luigi. The boy "Quick go inside of that apartment and head up three floors on room 935."

Luigi looked back as a ran to see if the survivor was going to be ok but he was amazed by his agility as he dodged the undead's attacks

He stabbed the undead with a staff rapidly while moving away from corners and avoiding their bites and scratches. Luigi continued running until he found the apartment.

Another one was at the apartment's doorway holding a fire-axe and he looked ready to use it.

"Hurry up go! Up! Up! Up!" Said the second boy with a pack of bottle right next to him. Luigi did as hewas told and ran all the upstairs behind him he heard the two boys shouting to each other to hurry.

"Room 935!" Luigi said and began to bang on the door until a girl opened it and let the three in.

"Go get in!" Said the first boy who was on the streets. The second slammed the end of his axe into a zombies nose and slammed the metal door shut.

The three looked at one and another and chuckled nervously.

The first boy who was on the streets wore a blue shirt which matched the same color of his jeans, and white shoes, his skin was tanned and he held a scepter.

The second boy who carried the fire-axe wore a black shirt with a blue jacket over it and blue jeans.

The girl who allowed him to come in wore a dark purple dress that reached her knees, a black bow was tied in her hair, a white waist apron with a the ribbon holding it up is striped, black boots and stockings.

The apartment was empty except for the old furniture and newspapers scattered across the floor, a few survival gear was on a table sleeping bags, matches, and MRE's.

Luigi sat in the corner of the room even after the girl had offered him a chair to sit on. They boy sat down on the couch while the girl sat on top of a bar.

"My name is Adam," The boy said putting the scepter by him as if Luigi would attack. "And that there is Hailey."

Luigi looked up at the two who only stared back at him. He didn't want to say anything, he didn't want to cry, nor did he want to die at the hands of the dead.

"Do you have a name?" Hailey asked.

"Luigi." He replied bluntly.

"Well Luigi as you see the land has fallen." Adam said sitting closer to Luigi.

"It all began as riots back in a small town deep inside of the deserts, officials were sent to stop these riots." Hailey explained. "But then after it wasn't there anymore, it was now here at your doorsteps."

"A virus that spreads very mysteriously, we predict it is through the blood because once you go down you'll come right back up as on of them." Pablo finished Hailey's explanation.

"How do you know?"

Adam shrugged and looked at Hailey and Pablo who shrugged as well. "We don't."

"Look thank you but I am leaving." Luigi said and got up then walked to the door.

"I wouldn't do that." Hailey whispered in a creepy tone.

"Why not. Look, I have friends who need me they are probably miles away I am sure someone else is still out there someone who knows."

"Someone who knows." Hailey laughed. "We have been stuck here for six days whichever airport you hit wasn't infected, we know we have been here for six days."

Luigi looked at the two then he grabbed the doorknob which didn't budge. "I am leaving and you two are going to stop me." Luigi grunted tugging on the door.

"And when you do you won't come back." Pablo said.

"Everyone goes but no one comes back, they're liars." Hailey whispered her black eyes were piercing through Luigi.

Adam got up and sat looked put the window. "Four people have went but none of them have came back. We learned not to go at night, daylight is more safer."

"Common sense." Hailey added.

"Exactly." Pablo said.

"We will head out with you to find your friends in the morning" Adam tossed Luigi a bag of chips. "Eat up we have a long day ahead of us."

His dinner was simple but he felt a bit of happiness inside of him, he had found companions who were willing to join him but the road was dangerous how long would they all last.

**~Hi hi, I would like to thank everyone who has read this chapter and joined so far, me and my brother have never done a follow-up story but this story was supposed to come AFTER he finished his but I couldn't wait and I am pretty sure everyone knew that Sarasaland was probably infected by ja!~**

**A/N: Luigi, Mario, and Daisy do not belong to me but to Nintendo as well as the setting, Sarasaland I only own the plot.**

**O.C's belong to their following owners.**

**Hailey- me .3.**

**Adam- SuperMario99**

**Pablo- Super Steve Bros**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the four headed out at first sunlight walking along the railroad tracks to the next small town.

"Once we reach the next city we are going to need to find ourselves a resting point." Pablo said swinging his axe with one hand.

"I agree, with all these damn shufflers around the place we could easy get swamped." Hailey said holding a spear made from a broom stick and a couple of knives duct-taped onto it.

"All we have to do is just follow these railroad tracks it's much more safer then walking on the streets

Luigi followed the trio of survivors into the next small town, but he felt cowardly he had a gun while the others were using makeshift weapons. The walk lasted up for hours and the sun wasn't help causing Luigi to sweat.

"Alright guys we're here." Pablo said. "Whistlers grove."

"You know this place?" Hailey asked. The town was very small it had a few houses a gas station, a pizzaria, and a police station.

Pablo nodded and said. "Yeah, I used to live here."

Luigi quickly ran towards the police station dropping his gun in the process.

"Police! Help! Help!" He shouted the trio sighed and watched Luigi desperately hit the doors as if someone would come out.

"No use!" Adam shouted and sat back.

"If he doesn't shut up he is going to attract more of them!" Hailey whispered fiercely.

"Help!" Luigi kept shouted and the doors fell of their hinges, the inside of the station was empty except for tables with a list of names.

"This must be where they tried to evacuate." Pablo said and examined the papers and names. "Where do you think they've gone?"

Hailey looked at the ground and then back up. "I sense there was recent activity here I have found a bit of blood on the ground."

"Don't touch it." Adam warned her. "Pablo do you think they have any ammo and weapons around here?"

"This is a police station so they should have some." Luigi added.

Hailey froze and then raised her spear into a dark hallway. "Human activity." She whispered, Adam and Pablo raised their weapons, two zombies lunged out from the darkness.

"Explosion!" Adam shouted and released a ball of fire from his scepter, the ball exploded on contact and bits of zombie brain was splattered on the wall.

Pablo sliced the head off the other zombie and kicked it away from him. "That was one way of taking care of them."

Luigi stood still in shook he had barely pulled his gun out and the two zombies were already blown apart. He noticed a small phone on the ground and picked it up and dialed for emergency.

_"This is a emergency broadcast recording, a large state emergency is under going please stay indoors until further notice."_

"You really don't get it." Adam said shaking his head.

Luigi turned around to look at him but Adam looked away. "The world you knew is gone, no one is going to help us we are all on our own. I don't like it either but that doesn't mean I am not giving up.. not yet anyways."

It was silent until Hailey noticed the two zombies they had killed. "A couple." She said looking at their hands which were bandaged and covered with blood.

"They must've tried to treat themselves after they were bitten.. at least they were together until the end." Pablo said covering them with a blanket.

Luigi turned the phone around and found a picture of the couple, he placed the phone next to them and took his hat off. "We should keep moving."

Hailey turned around quickly and tossed her spear at a silhouette that was on the stairs, a zombies came rolling down with her spear in his chest and a gun in his hand.

"An officer." Adam said and picked up the gun but it was empty. "Looks like he wanted to kill himself before he became one of them."

"Hopefully we can find some ammo." Said Luigi. After carefully walking around the building they had found the armory and Alex stood in front of the door his staff was ready.

"Stand back, time to blast this sucker down." He said and raised it up in the air and shouted. "EXPLOSION!"

The doors flew off their hinges and shook the floor with a loud thud. The trio walked inside and felt very disappointed as they looked at empty gun racks.

"What the?" Luigi whispered, he was already confused.

Hailey looked around carefully then made a sniffling sound as if she were sad. "W-where are all of the guns?" She said, she was very upset.

Pablo slammed the axe into the wall in frustration. "Of course, the police were deployed throughout the city, they had to take their guns with them!" He shouted. "Why the hell didn't I think of that!?"

"We're done here, we should head out right now." Luigi said but Pablo stopped him.

"Wait," He looked around the room. "The evidence room, they must have some weapons there! They are taken from crime scenes and put there and we may have a chance to find some good stuff at least."

"That's is not far from here, it's just around the corner." Hailey said opening her eyes. "The spirits of those who have been lost told me."

Now Luigi was actually frightened of her. "T-the spirits?" He whispered, his legs felt like jelly.

"Lets just get moving we're wasting daylight." Adam pushed them out and followed Hailey to a another metal door. Alex used another explosion and the doors once again went down.

"We're here." Pablo said looking inside and found some suitcases. "All right one of these are bound to have a gun or something."

They rummaged the suitcases and placed anything they had found on a table, thirty minutes had passed and they had found a few weapons a Olympia over-under shotgun, a UZI with a large suppressor, and three M92's.

"I call the call the pistol." Hailey said grabbing the gun and the magazine inside. "Pity, only two mags left."

Pablo picked up the large shotgun and placed two shells inside. "I will hardly use this but it could be useful for something." He picked up a pistol and put it in his bookbag.

Luigi held his pistol and slowly put it away, he felt a bit bad, he was still afraid to even fire it he couldn't even point it at a undead.

"Alright we're armed and ready for right now." Said Adam. A gun cocked behind them and they heard a girl.

"Talk." She demanded.

No one turned around nor spoke.

"I said talk!"

Luigi gulped and mumbled. "Please."

The girl put her gun away and looked at the four and they looked back at her she was only a teen with black hair and pink highlight, she wore a dirty black hoodie, jeans, and silver bracelets, and had a pair of pink headphones on her neck, on her back was her back pack and a quiver with arrows and a silver bow.

"I finally found someone." She whispered to herself and wiped her eyes. "I have been running for days I thought everyone else was dead, I feel so happy to see actual people."

Luigi looked at the others awkwardly. "Well, we are sorta looking for safety... would you like to join?"

"Sure," the girl looked up and wiped her eyes. "My name is Saisei Thybud."

"Well Saisei, what brought you here and where did you find that gun?" Adam asked her.

Pablo looked around nervously as if at any minute Saisei would lung at them with fangs and claws.

"Oh this," She said holding up the gun they had found below. "I found it, but it's empty. I prefer archery I could take out my targets at a distance quietly. I came here because I heard allot of loud sounds and also because of the next safe area where the military is said to be holding off the area."

"The military?" Said Adam surprised.

"A safe area?" Hailey giggled as if it were funny.

"Are you sure? Where did you here this from?" Pablo asked Saisei. She pulled out her phone and played a audio.

_"Hello, if anyone can hear me this is the Sarasland SD force we have held down the highschool at OrangeHigh if anyone is out there, head to the highschool quickly we will be waiting for you!" _The audio then went silent.

"Son of a gun." Pablo said with a grin on his face. "We're saved fellas'."

"How far exactly is Orange High?" Said Luigi.

"Not far from here it's only a few miles away and I saw a police car outside maybe we can hotwire it or something." She replied.

"I hope your right." Hailey bothered them. "Because right now we're dead men." She pointed at a large horde climbing up the steps, none of them had noticed them until they smelled Luigi and the others.

"You bastards are endless huh?" Adam grinned. Everyone formed a line with weapons drawn.

"Come, your all going to die!" Saisei placed a arrow and pulled back the string, the horde lunged at them.

** Sorry everyone I had writers block and also couldn't type my laptop broke and its repaired at last so now I can post again. YAY! **

**A/N: Luigi, Mario, and Daisy do not belong to me but to Nintendo as well as the setting, Sarasaland I only own the plot.**

**O.C's belong to their following owners.**

**Hailey- me .3.**

**Adam- SuperMario99**

**Pablo- Super Steve Bros**

**Saisei Thybud- Luigifan44**


End file.
